yesterday's friends
by Brownies Fans and Other Stuff
Summary: something i originally thought up for drama class. AU. very AU. slash. tony/aaron friendship


**Okay, so this was originally going to be for my drama class. Our assignment was to write a 5-10 minute play, and this was me trying to get ideas for a decent one. It just sort of morphed into this. Hope it amuses you guys. **

Set: in someone's bedroom/living room/family room

Props: couch, table, beer! Maybe pack packs...

Cast: Tony (age 16), Aaron (age 16)

Scene opens with Tony and Aaron sitting on the couch each with a beer bottle.

Tony: Ha, remember when we convinced everyone that the cafeteria food was some sort of freaky experiment that the science department was trying out?

Aaron: it wasn't that farfetched, when you think about it.

(Relaxed silence)

Tony: *sigh* it sucks that you're leaving.

Aaron: you wanna try convincing my dad to let me stay?

Tony: *snort* not really, no. I value my life, thanks.

Aaron: exactly.

(Pause)

Tony: where are you goin' again?

Aaron: *shrugs* somewhere in West Virginia, I think.

Tony: huh

Aaron: yeah.

Tony: sucks.

Aaron: *shrugs* dunno. Boarding school might be interesting.

(Tony sits up and stares at Aaron)

Tony: don't tell me you actually wanna go man? Seriously?

Aaron: well . . .

Tony: oh, god, you do, don't you? What's wrong with you man? Do you actually wanna be labelled a geek for the rest of your high school career?

Aaron: you're exaggerating, 's not that bad. Get a new laptop 'n everythin.

Tony: so? What about all the shit we got ourselves into, man? What about that who affair with Emily what's-her-name? Don't tell me you're just going to up and forget everything and become some straight-laced, uptight lawyer type?

Aaron: you do realize that Emily and I never actually dated, right?

Tony: you didn't?

Aaron: *shakes head* nope.

Tony: why not, man? She's a total bombshell. And she was obviously totally crazy about you.

Aaron: *shrugs* not my type.

(Tony sits back)

Tony: whatever man. *pauses* what is your type then? And don't say Hayley.

Aaron: *scowls* Hayley is definitely not my type.

Tony: *chuckles* maybe not, but I'm pretty sure you're hers.

Aaron: what 'bout you and Amanda Voss?

Tony: *hesitates* that . . . didn't end well.

Aaron: huh.

Tony: she . . . wasn't who I thought she was.

Aaron: harsh.

Tony: *mutters* you have no idea.

Aaron: what?

Tony: nothing. . . . . you know you never did answer my question.

Aaron: what question?

Tony: what's your type?

Aaron: (hesitates) well, um…

(Aaron gets text message)

Tony: who's it from?

Aaron: oh, it was, uh, Tim.

Tony: McGee? You're talking to – why?

Aaron: *shrugs* no reason. We have a few things in common is all.

Tony: but everyone hates McGee. He's such a little fag.

Aaron: …

Tony: I mean, everyone knows he's a queer. He has, like, no friends.

Aaron: Probably because everyone thinks like you do.

Tony: what are you talking about?

Aaron: you! You're sitting here bad-mouthing someone you don't even really know. You just avoid him 'cause you believe all the rumours.

Tony: what's there to know? He's a geek and a queer.

Aaron: that's just what everyone says! Have you ever even talked to him?

Tony: dude, why are you defending him?

Aaron: he's my friend. That's kinda what friends do for each other.

Tony: and since when are you two friends?

Aaron: since Morgan's party. We got talking and well…

Tony: dude, 10 bucks says he was coming on to you. He probably just wants to get into your pants, the little fag.

(Aaron stands)

Aaron: stop saying that!

(Tony stands)

Tony: dude, what has gotten into you?

Aaron: Do you even listen to yourself?

Tony: what's the big deal? All I did was call McGee a –

Aaron: it you say that one more time, I swear to god, DiNozzo.

Tony: what, fag? What's the deal? It's just a word.

Aaron: it's a slur, and it's insulting.

Tony: why do you care anyway?

Aaron: because I'm gay, damn it!

(Prolonged silence)

Aaron: I – I mean ... I uh...

Tony: you're gay?

Aaron: ... yeah.

Tony: how long have you...?

Aaron: does it really matter?

Tony: not really, I guess.

(Another silence)

Tony: so, you and McGee?

Aaron: *shifts awkwardly* sort of. With me moving in a few weeks...

Tony: right. ... ... is that why your dads sending you to boarding school?

Aaron: ... yeah.

Tony: damn.

Aaron: so do you – I mean this isn't going to... you're cool with this?

Tony: *rubs the back of his head* well, it's not... I mean, I wasn't exactly expecting this, but ... yeah, I'm cool with it. You're my best friend, man, you could be a serial killer and I'd still stand by you.

Aaron: *sighs in relief* thanks. That ... that really means a lot, man. . . .(pause) serial killer? Really? That's the first thing that pops into your head?

Tony: hey, you never know, it could happen.

**Might turn this into a series thing, I don't know. I'll see how it goes. Brownie points to anyone who can spot all the references. **


End file.
